Rich Arseholes
by Honey-Emily98
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was a bright girl. However, receiving the news that instead of attending Konoha High she'd be going to Konoha Academy, a private school, was outrageous. Her mum was actually going to send her to an Academy filled with rich arseholes that'd look down at her with every chance they got! Well, Naruto would just have to prove them wrong, right? It sounded easy enough.
1. Impressions

Rich A***holes

Chapter 1 Impressions

' _They say first impressions make a statement about yourself,  
so you better make a pretty damned good one.'_

What was a planned quiet night in for the Uzumaki household was beginning to turn a little more than quiet, possibly bordering on rowdy.

"You're sending me _where_?!" Uzumaki Naruto demanded her eyes narrowing as she glared at her mother, Uzumaki Kushina. Had she just heard her mum correctly? No, she must be hearing things. It couldn't be true. Of all the audacity, her mum couldn't have done it. Was she out of her mind?

The fiery red haired woman merely sighed, placing the tea pot down as she informed her angered daughter "I'm sending you to Konoha Academy, Naruto."

Correct. Her mother was out of her mind. Naruto eyed the phone.

What was the number for the nearest asylum again?

Pulling a face at the sound of the school's name, Naruto turned to pace. Why the heck was her mum sending her there? They were commoners in the rich arseholes eyes and she was sending her own daughter to a place where she'd be ridiculed for simply breathing in the same vicinity.

"Mother, what in your right mind told you this was a good idea?"

Kushina huffed, sitting down at the table. Crossing her legs, she turned to her blonde haired daughter, who was currently pacing alongside the table. While the fiery temper came from her, the rest belonged to her husband. Her eyes cast downwards at the thought.

"Don't use that tone with me, Uzumaki Naruto," she warned, pouring the tea she'd brewed, whilst adding softly "you're a bright girl. I don't want that to go to waste."

"Then why not keep sending me to a _public school_ where they work people just as hard? What about Konoha High, my friends? It's the same business so they'd probably have the same quality, right? I prefer it there over that rich arsehole filled place!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing her arms out animatedly as she tried to get her point across.

Kushina was briefly reminded of Naruto's tantrums as a toddler. Oh weren't those the days…

The red haired woman merely shook her head, blowing on her tea carefully. Deeming it cool enough, she took a tentative sip before saying "I'm not talking to you about this, Naruto. Tomorrow morning you will dress in the Konoha Academy uniform and go to school."

With a stomp of her foot and a flick of her ruffled hair, Naruto stormed up the stairs, all while yelling "I am _not_ going to some posh Academy where all those _rich arseholes_ will judge me-

There was a slam, which Kushina presumed was Naruto's bedroom door.

-and that's _final_!"

* * *

"Did I mention I hate you?" the blonde grumbled the next morning as Kushina made sure her daughters tie was properly secure.

Raising an eyebrow, her lips pursing in thought, she replied dryly "I believe this makes it the seventh time. So, yes, you have mentioned it."

"I'll never forgive you for this," she taunted, hoping her mum would take the hint. She still had time. She could hopefully convince her mum as to what an outrageous idea this was. She could ring the school and tell them it had all been one major misunderstanding.

Yes, one whole major misunderstanding where she wasn't actually supposed to be sent to that Academy and they'd got it mixed up with some other poor person. They'd sent the uniform to the wrong house, the whole details on the package had clearly been mistakenly written and were supposed to go to someone maybe next door or-

"Stop it," Kushina reprimanded, sending her daughter a look of warning. She knew that Uzumaki tell a tale look of scheming from a mile away.

"Stop what?" Naruto asked with what she hoped was innocence, tilting her head with a look of confusion.

Kushina rolled her eyes, "You're forgetting you're your mother's daughter."

"I don't know what you mean," the blonde replied, eyeing herself in the mirror. She looked like…her brows knitted together. She looked like…one of them! Well, she was _not_ one of them and damned if she was going to be made into one. Naruto tugged at her tie. It awkwardly twisted, slanting at an angle.

' _Much better,'_ she thought with satisfaction.

Bending down, Kushina picked up her daughters bag before turning once again to face the blue eyed teen. Deep blue eyes honed in on the slanted tie like a girl hunting for the last stiletto heels on sale. Busying her daughter with handing her bag over, she sneakily twisted the tie back into place whilst firmly placing a kiss on Naruto's tanned cheek.

Naruto grimaced at the show of affection, grabbing her bag and pushing her mum away from her. Rubbing her cheek, knowing that there would now be a lipstick stain, she muttered "Whatever, I'm leaving now or I'll be late."

"Bye Naruto," her mum called from the doorway of their flat, "try to have a good day!"

" _Goodbye_ _mother_ ," she muttered as she began to descend the stairs, which would lead her to the main lobby and out onto the roads of Konoha. From there she'd take a brisk ten minute walk to the bus, board the second bus and attempt to hide somewhere in the back where she'd go unnoticed by her ex-peers of Konoha High and then a further twenty minute walk to Konoha Academy.

Hell never seemed easier to get to.

* * *

Five minutes.

She'd been here for five minutes.

Five minutes and she was already hopelessly lost.

Here being the dreadful Konoha Academy.

Already it was living up to its title, prestigious students walking around, all with their put on high voices as they spoke about the latest politics or whatever god damned business their parents were at the top of, therefore making them the golden heirs.

Come on, who _puts on_ a posh voice? The Queen? Well…that was a rather obvious one but certainly not these pricks!

Naruto was _so_ tempted to rather unladylike fart in their faces.

The thought humoured her for all of the thirty seconds she imagined that happening, however decided that her first impression should at least be a far more memorable one.

Besides she was _still_ lost and she didn't want to be the new transfer student who got lost on their first day. It would simply scream at others 'newbie' and 'come get me', which is why Naruto needed to make a first impression that would make everyone aware that she wasn't someone they could mess with. Unless of course they wanted to face the wrath that is Uzumaki Naruto, then of course she'd give them a special introduction.

She absently thought if it was too late to turn back and get on a bus to Konoha High. It sounded like a better plan then hanging around this hell hole. Honestly, how big was this place anyway? She was tempted to pull out her phone and load up Google Maps at this rate. Siri if things came to it.

So whilst she dug around her brand new crisp blazer for her phone, which she'd slipped into her pocket when her mum hadn't been looking, she glanced around to make sure no one was coming.

Where had she put the damn thing?

Her mum had told her not to take her phone, yet just hearing that had put her into the definite mood she was in now. She'd successfully slipped her phone into a pocket…it was just the question of _which_ pocket.

"Hi!" a high pitched voice that should be illegal for this time in the morning greeted her.

Naruto froze, her hand at this very moment grasping her phone. She clamped her eyes shut, preying to any god out there that this god forsaken human being wasn't talking to _her_.

' _Please let them pass by.'_

' _Please let them not talk to me.'_

' _Please let my existence be one without pain.'_

"Hi!" the same voice greeted, this time closer and much more painful.

' _Oh for god's sake,'_ Naruto cursed, breathing in sharply before turning with a grin plastered on her face.

That was the last time she was ever preying to that bastard up there. He could go screw himself for all she cared.

"So, you're new here?"

No, she just happened to stumble into this school whilst passing by. Her outfit just so happened to look like theirs too. Yeah, she was quite happily dressed like a muppet. It was for pure entertainment value, it was something she took great pleasure in dressing up like this and humiliating herself with the whole idea of being recognised as one of those rich turds.

Did you notice her sarcasm?

Thank god, at least she had someone who was on the same wave length.

With the look of the girl in front of her, she'd need all the support she could get.

Stiffly grinning, Naruto awkwardly greeted back "Hey…"

Naruto's left brow twitched upon looking at the girl properly.

"What's your name?"

Was…no, Naruto had to be wrong. How had this girl got away with it? Surely someone would have noticed? The girls' hair was bright pink, well…she wasn't all too familiar with her colours but Naruto was pretty sure it was a baby pink. How was that allowed? Surely she should be locked up in some room receiving a lecture about how that hair was unsuitable for such a prestigious school, shouldn't she?

"My name's Sakura Haruno, I'm in my second year here at Konoha Academy," she smiled brightly before adding in what seemed like a jokingly way, although Naruto could tell it had been told too many times "and _yes_ , before you ask, this is my natural hair colour."

Impossible. Absolutely impossible. There was no way that atrocity was _natural_.

"-and I'm the Queen of Sheba," Naruto retorted disbelievingly.

"Really?!" the girl asked, which Naruto was beginning to affectionately nickname Pink Poodle.

The girl believed her for all of five seconds, before she coughed and said "You were being sarcastic, weren't you?"

Wake up, honey! This is the twenty first century! Sarcasm is used more often than not.

With a role of her eyes, Naruto was beginning to think exactly what idiots this school had let in as she told her "Do I even have to tell you that?"

A cherry blush formed on the girl's face; obviously Naruto's sarcasm had embarrassed the poor Pink Poodle.

Whoops.

 _Not._

"So, blondie, got a name for yourself?"

The sudden change of tone caught Naruto off guard. That type of tone would mostly be used at her school, often if someone had a problem with another person.

Looks like she'd ruffled the Pink Poodle's fur.

Oh goodie.

"Uzumaki Naruto," she introduced herself curtly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto, as I'm sure you know this Academy doesn't take too lightly to people with attitudes so I'd warn you to make sure you keep in line," the pinkette clarified.

"An attitude?" Naruto asked "What attitude? Are you saying I have one? That's awfully rude of you, don't you think? Especially seeing as this is my first impression of you."

"I didn't mean _that_ ," the pinkette huffed, placing her hands on her hips as she asked "Now, do you want me to show you to reception or shall I leave you here?"

"Let me just ask Siri if that's okay," Naruto mocked, getting her phone out and asking "Yo, Siri, would you trust a pink haired girl to walk you to reception?"

There was the familiar beep as it recognised her voice.

Sakura made to interrupt her, a scowl on her face, yet she was cut off by Siri's voice.

' _Sorry, I don't quite know what you mean.'_ Siri replied in its robotic, monotone voice.

"That's all I need to know," Naruto answered with a grin, turning to face the pinkette who looked like she'd be whisking up a storm.

"Follow me," the pinkette snapped as she stormed off in the direction of what Naruto presumed was reception.

Well…that was one impression she'd already given.

Perhaps not the most memorable one but there was still more introductions to be made.

She was only just warming up.

* * *

The room Naruto entered sent her eyebrows flying up to meet her hairline.

Several bookcases lined either side of the room, the far wall containing a massive window overlooking the school grounds. The floor was a honey wood, echoing out the offbeat sound of a high heel tapping.

Naruto cringed at realising exactly what song they'd been trying to tap to. Someone obviously hadn't been paying attention to their music lessons.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned her attention to where the tapping was coming from.

There was a mahogany desk standing in the middle of the room, a desk lamp was on the right side of it and there looked to be paperwork stacked on either sides, messily organised into some sort of order.

Naruto's hands itched to straighten it.

Knowing her mouth, her tongue having to be bitten so she wouldn't make a smart remark, Naruto turned her attention to the person sitting at the desk.

Her eyes were nearly blinded by a glint which was shone off something by the person.

Holding her arm to her face, shielding her precious vision, Naruto remarked "Do you mind? I'd rather keep my vision until I'm a grey haired old lady."

"Why you little brat, who do you think you're talking to?" a gruff voice retorted, not sounding that impressed by Naruto's remark.

Stepping closer, Naruto snapped "Alright, sheesh, I was just complaining about my eye sight. No need to get your thong in a twist."

"My _what_?!" the same gruff voice snapped, which Naruto was beginning to notice sounded eerily familiar.

"Alright, alright," Naruto rolled her cornflower blue eyes "calm your tits."

Jesus, she'd said one thing and this woman was left squawking at it. Honestly, this old bat wouldn't last one minute at Konoha High. Her lips quirked at the thought, good ol' Konoha High and it's humorous teachers. How she'd miss them dearly. Although…at this rate she may not be missed, if she continued at this rate she'd be sent back.

The idea was beginning to sound better by the second.

"Wait…do I know you?" the same, now familiar, voice asked.

Naruto couldn't really see the person properly, thanks to the light outside. All she could make out was their silhouette, which was no good when trying to judge if you've seen someone before or not.

"Oh, bloody hell, get over here and let me have a good look at you."

Blue eyes widening, Naruto stepped back a little as she exclaimed "No, you perv! What the hell? No!"

The sound of a chair scraping caught Naruto's attention, there were footfalls as the person approached her before silence.

Naruto clamped her eyes shut, backing slightly into the wall. Oh god, she was going to have some random stranger look her up and down like she was a piece of meat. Or worse, touched up. Naruto felt mortified at the thought. Oh god, she didn't want to be touched up! She'd worn her nice underwear too! Wait…she could always say she was on her period…no one wanted to go anywhere near that nastiness.

"Stop being so melodramatic, jeez, you're just like your mother."

 _That_ was not what she expected. Fluttering her eyes open, Naruto turned her head back to where the voice had come from. The person was now a little way off from her but as clear as daylight to see now.

Naruto looked them over.

Her eyes widened.

Oh god, maybe they should have just stayed over there after all.

"What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing _here_?" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at the person.

Rolling her hazel eyes, Tsunade Senju dryly remarked "Still the same foul language as always, brat."

"Course, where the fuck would it have gone?" Naruto grinned, realising it was her godmother.

Her godmother, Tsunade Senju, was an elderly woman who looked to be in her later forty's. She often tricked people by her age. However after being around the woman long enough Naruto knew exactly how old she was.

For her age, she was doing well. Naruto would give her that.

Tsunade had once said "Just keep dying the hair and the attention's diverted from the wrinkly face."

Naruto didn't think so.

It was more likely the rack on her. It probably distracted men long enough for them not to bother questioning her age. Speaking of which, it was currently on show for the whole world to see. Naruto pulled a face. Tart. She was probably kept busy as a nurse, especially with all these hormonal testosterone filled boys in this school.

Naruto felt like puking at the thought.

Tsunade Senju also had the absolute delight of being Naruto's godmother, she'd often pop by on the rare occasion when she was either sober or broke and sit down for a chat. She'd often be accompanied by Jiraiya, her husband and also Naruto's godfather.

Together they were anything but pleasant.

Jiraiya writes what most would call smut, yet he insists the books should be credited as masterpieces. Tsunade didn't fare any better, she was well known for her drinking and gambling habits. Together the duo created this bomb of endless bickering and laughter. They were a true sight to behold.

Yes, what a fine duo they made indeed.

They certainly taught Naruto some valuable lessons.

However what Naruto hadn't known was the fact that Tsunade was the receptionist at Konoha Academy, along with nurse. Well, she dib dabbed in both areas and when she wasn't needed at the Academy she was at Konoha High and when she wasn't there…well, you could always try the nearest pub.

While they weren't the best role models, they were like grandparents to Naruto.

Tsunade tiredly sighed, rubbing her forehead as she asked "Why do I have to face you of all things in the morning?"

"Hangover?" Naruto assumed as she walked over to her, now feeling far more relaxed as she was in the presence of someone who was familiar. Plus she wasn't a snob, prestigious or rich. On the contrary, she was the opposite of this.

"Don't you know it," her godmother muttered, walking back to her desk and sitting down.

"When do you _not_ have a hangover though?" the blonde remarked, strolling over to the desk and fiddling with the papers.

The elder blonde paused, contemplating her goddaughter's words for a second before muttering "When I'm sober?"

"Which is rare in itself," Naruto retorted with a snort, organising the papers.

"Alright, alright," Tsunade chided, pushing the blonde's arms away "I just had that organised."

"Organised?!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing hold of the papers and refusing to let them go, "it looks like someone's chucked a whirlwind in here."

She _would_ sort them out. She _had_ to. If she didn't then no one would.

"Oh whatever, get on with it, brat," Tsunade dug around in one of her drawers. Finding what she wanted, she settled back down into her seat.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

In a tone that stated that the information had been painfully obvious, yet had been explained nonetheless, Naruto mocked "I need a schedule for lessons or whatever. 'Apparently', if I don't have one I won't know where my lessons are. Incredible isn't it? Here I thought I'd just know them straight away. Damn."

Hazel eyes rolled at the blonde's sarcasm. Tapping the desk, she asked "Alright, who sent you?"

It was probably best, at the rate Naruto's mood was going, for her to vent out her feelings before she had to face another poor unfortunate soul.

"That _Pink Poodle_!" Naruto exclaimed with a huff, placing the papers down with a little more force then necessary.

Pink Poodle? Tsunade frowned in thought. Poodle? Pink? A sudden flash of an image appeared in her mind. Ah, Sakura. Now it all made sense. The hungover blonde grimaced. Probably wasn't the best person for Naruto to meet straight off the bat.

"Honestly, what's an idiot like her doing here?!"

Naruto began to pace, now finished with the papers and wanting something to do with this restless energy inside of her.

She continued ranting "I mean, she honestly thought I was the Queen of Sheba; does she have no common sense?"

Tsunade's lips curled upwards, she always had loved Naruto's sarcasm.

She also loved the nicknames she'd give other people, Pink Poodle being one of her favourites now.

Naruto gripped her hair, "My god, I wanted to smack her round the head. Then again, I'd only damage the little amount of brain cells she actually has stored in that massive forehead of hers!"

Tsunade rolled the thought around her head.

Actually, she knew Naruto would be doing quite a few people favours if she had smacked the pinkette.

Exasperated, Naruto turned to Tsunade "What's she doing here anyway? Is this a clown school?"

Tsunade felt herself choke on her saliva, her chest brimming as she tried to contain herself. Watching her goddaughter's rants had almost been a pastime favourite of hers.

Annoyed beyond herself, Naruto threw her hands in the air, crying out "Fuck that! What the fuck am _I_ doing _here_?!"

Tsunade chortled at her goddaughter's irritation. It wasn't often that you saw Naruto fired up and angered. You'd see her sarcastic and wit more often, however once she got fired up there was no stopping her.

"Well, I'm glad at least one of us finds this funny, you old hag!" Naruto yelled, crossing her arms.

There was a hint of a smile on her lips though.

Clutching her stomach, Tsunade attempted to calm herself as she rummaged around for the teenager's schedule. Finding it, she slapped it on the desk as she told her "Oh, get going brat and leave me in peace!"

Naruto pouted, picking up the schedule and idly glancing it over.

"I will warn you, brat," Tsunade cleared her throat, becoming more serious as she clarified "not many will understand your…eccentric behaviour or humour. So, tone it down a little, alright? The last thing I want is Kushina howling down the phone after I inform her you're expelled."

"Eccentric behaviour? Tone it down?" Naruto's eyes widened "Are you mad, granny?"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead once again. That blasted headache was coming back.

"I'll be who I bloody like and no one's going to stop me."

"Just be careful with what you say, Naruto," Tsunade warned "you're in a whole other kettle of fish now."

Naruto gave her a look of astonishment. She pushed her shoulders up, her bust becoming a little more apparent. Sticking her nose in the air, she put on a posh arsehole voice.

"Oh, how can I _not_ be eccentric, _darling_?" she asked with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Striding over to the door, schedule in hand and the other clasped on the door handle, she claimed "Why, I'm the Queen of Sheba, don't you know!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, Naruto's first day at Konoha Academy seems to be going superbly! …did people find that amusing? I have to question myself sometimes…  
Oh well, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Rich A***holes!

If so, make sure to review, favourite and follow.

Should I continue this? Let me know!

It only goes downhill from here…or should that be uphill? ;)

Bye for now and…

Stay tuned,

 **Honey-Emily98**


	2. Questions on the Obvious

Rich Arseholes

Chapter 2 Questions on the Obvious

' _Common sense is like deodorant. The people who need it most never use it.'_

Closing the door behind her, Naruto let out a sigh. Whenever she needed to, she could always go to that old hag. If she wasn't mistaken the old bat also had sake stashed in her draw, which just made the thought more appealing. Hey, maybe a teacher would find her drunk and exclude her…

Naruto's lips tilted at that thought.

Turning her attention to the flimsy piece of paper in her hand, she glanced it over.

Then looked it over again.

Then once more just to make sure she didn't in fact have bad eyesight.

No, she was quite sure that was her name at the top.

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 **Monday** _  
English – P1  
French – E2  
_-Break- _  
Drama – D12  
Maths – W4  
_-Lunch-  
 _Physics – S1_

Okay…so, Naruto could safely say she was looking forward to two out of the lot. Break and lunch.

Well, maybe she was over exaggerating a little bit. English was her favourite lesson, second was Drama but…Maths? Right before lunch? That's mental abuse right there. Maybe she could start a protest about the lesson scheme and she'd become too problematic to the point she'd get excluded. Ha, problematic…that's funny. Get it? Maths

Naruto tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, her brows knitting together as she looked over the piece of paper again. She had lessons, which was great, there was an actual structure to her day now, but where the heck was English and what the heck did P1 mean? Was that a building, a room, a door, a window, a student, a teacher? The list was endless as to what that bloody thing could mean and Naruto wasn't just going to stand around to figure that out.

The door creaked open.

"Do you want me to guide you to your first lesson, brat?"

Naruto jumped, turning around to face Tsunade once again.

Now that she could properly see her in actual daylight there was nothing more she wanted to do then shove her back into that room. She couldn't remember but were wrinkles contagious?

"What? No, no! I'm fine," the blonde insisted, waving her godmother off.

"I shall find the treasure within this tomb if it's the last thing I do," Naruto clarified, holding the paper up to the light as she looked at it analytically before striding off down the hallway.

In the wrong direction.

"Brat!" Tsunade called out "You're going the wrong way!"

The blonde froze, her face scrunching up in thought before turning around and striding back towards her godmother. Licking her lips, she reasoned "I wasn't going the wrong way! I was simply advancing in the wrong direction, y'know? Making sure there're no booby traps."

"Booby traps?" the elder blonde parroted "Naruto, what do you mean by booby traps?"

Unfortunately for Tsunade, she should've known by now how exactly her goddaughter's mind worked. If she had, she would've realised this was strategy number 23 on SORA. Survival Of Rich Arseholes, which was currently taking place.

"Arseholes, granny, they run this place," she hissed back "they could be round every corner and-

"Good morning, Tsunade-san," a smooth voice, that sounded like it could talk its way into a girl successfully dropping her keks for the person, greeted her godmother.

See! This is what she meant! They were around every corner in this god forbidden place! Naruto needed to be on high guard at all times if she wanted to survive this tomb.

Now looking at the person, Naruto decided she didn't like this person at all.

She didn't even know the guy's name but she was sure she wouldn't get on with him.

"Oh, Neji," Tsunade greeted back gruffly, "good morning."

Naruto turned her head and was greeted with the sight of a brunette haired boy. Although Naruto was beginning to wonder if he was one of those transgender kids at her school, especially considering he had long silky hair. What kind of conditioner did he use anyway? Naruto would kill to have hair like that; it would make up for her wild, tousled hair any day. It was what her mum fondly called 'the bee hive'.

The guy was also in school uniform, only the guys version to it, which made Naruto doubt her theory of him being transgender. He had slight broad shoulders, muscular arms which suggested he worked out but not enough to be what girls would call hot…maybe he was gay? Gay people looked after their hair, didn't they? Or was that what everyone did? Then she saw his face.

Opaque eyes were narrowed, causing his heightened cheek bones to be seen on his spotless face. His spotless yet slightly _feminine_ face…

There was hope yet! Naruto decided with a gleeful grin.

"Who's this?" Neji inquired, turning his gaze towards Naruto.

"Oh, right," Tsunade cleared her throat "this is my goddaughter, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto waved, eyeing the long brunette hair and feminine face.

He had to be transgender, or at least gay. There was no way a straight guy would take that much pride with their hair. There was _no_ way.

"Brat, this is Hyuga Neji, he's in his second year here at Konoha Academy, he's also the Vice-President of the school Council," Tsunade also added with warning "and his family also own a top notch high class Law firm-"

"Are you gay?" Naruto blurted out.

"-so I _suggest_ you watch your mouth."

Before Tsunade could even finish her introduction Naruto had put her foot in it. Slapping her forehead, she decided she shouldn't be the one receiving the pain and so grabbed Naruto by the arm, informing the Hyuga "Could you excuse us for a minute?"

Without waiting for a reply, she dragged the protesting blonde into her office once again.

"Naruto," she hissed "what the _hell_ was that?"

"What?" Naruto asked, not quite understanding what the problem was. She didn't think she'd done anything wrong, it was a harmless question. If he was, then fine, if he wasn't then, again, that's fine.

Sue her for being curious!

Wait…hadn't Tsunade mentioned something about Law? Oh shit. She didn't want to go to prison! She was too young! She took that back, she took that back damn it!

"You asked if he was _gay_?" Tsunade hissed "why would you do that? Why would that be the first question you ask him?"

"I was curious," Naruto replied.

"Couldn't you have at least _thought_ about what you were going to ask him before blurting it out?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her forehead in irritation.

"Well," the blonde clarified "it was either 'are you gay' or 'are you transgender'; I went with the softer blow. You can thank me now for not saying the other one."

Oh god, it just got worse didn't it?

Why did she have to face her goddaughter on a Monday morning?

What had Kushina been thinking in sending her daughter here?

It wasn't that she feared Naruto would be beaten up or anything. Oh no, she feared more for the poor unfortunate souls Naruto came across and granted them with the lovely experience of meeting the joy of her.

"I'm not thanking you!" the receptionist hissed, whacking the blonde around the head.

The blonde cried out, clutching her head as she called out "That's child abuse!"

"Naruto, I can't believe you! You were going to ask him _that_?!"

"Oh whatever," Naruto huffed, rolling her eyes "it's not that big of a deal."

"Brat, he's an important student to this Academy. If he goes and complains to his uncle about you then you've just made yourself a pretty damn powerful enemy," Tsunade informed her goddaughter. She loved the blonde to bits, she was smart and witty and beautiful but _god_ could she be a handful.

"Look, I promise I'll keep my mouth shut from now on, so can we at least go back out there now? The poor guy's probably thinking you're beating the crap out of me."

"Believe me, I'm tempted, brat," Tsunade muttered before opening the door and shoving the blonde out first.

Naruto stumbled before catching her balance, sending an apologetic look at the Hyuga before turning to her godmother and saying "Bloody hell, granny! I could've hit my fucking head!"

"Might have been the plan," Tsunade muttered, before reprimanding "language!"

"English!" Naruto chimed back.

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

Loitering in the doorway, she turned to Neji with a smile, asking in a pleasant tone "Neji, do you think you could do me a favour and show Naruto to her lesson? I believe she has English first with Kakashi."

Naruto pulled a face at hearing her godmother. She sounded like one of them! What had happened to her alcohol loving and gambling addicted godmother?

"Of course, Tsunade-san, however I was just wondering if I could have the paperwork regarding this month's issue release?" the brunette inquired politely.

"Yeah sure, I have it around here somewhere," Tsunade muttered before entering her office once again, leaving the two teenagers along. Whether that was a good idea, Naruto wasn't entirely sure.

"I'm not sorry about earlier," the blonde blurted.

An elegant brow was raised in question, before they seemed to understand what she meant. A chuckle escaped his lips as he replied "At least we have someone in this school who speaks their mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, her brows furrowing. Didn't everyone have an opinion? Naruto was fairly certain that was something everyone had, didn't they?

"Most often than not, you'll meet students who'll tell you what you want to hear but not what should be heard," Neji informed her in amusement, before asking "You have Kakashi-sensei first, don't you?"

Naruto pulled a face. What the fuck? Was this guy just good at mind fucking or did he just speak an entirely different language? Naruto blamed it on the posh accent, which had nothing to do with the options but she was sure of it anyway.

"Oh, yeah," she replied nonchalantly, crossing her arms as she waited impatiently. Where was granny? Surely it didn't take that long to get some paperwork? She'd just sorted out the papers too!

Soon enough, Tsunade came back out with a bunch of scrunched up papers in her hand. Once again, Naruto was hit around the head.

"I told you to leave those blasted papers alone! I had to turn my whole desk upside down to find these papers!" Tsunade chided, shoving the papers in Neji's direction as she continued to scold the blonde.

Honestly, Naruto did one helpful thing and it backfired on her. Well, that was the last time she did a good thing for anybody out of her own free will.

"Sorry Neji," the blonde apologised, "for my goddaughters' behaviour. I can assure that she's like this all the time, unfortunately."

"Hey!" Naruto cried out indignantly.

What was wrong with how she was? Naruto didn't see anything wrong with it, her mum didn't either and Konoha High had adored her. Someone had to keep the place full with entertainment, didn't they? She'd simply taken that job to heart and caused trouble-entertainment- whenever she could.

"I'm the Queen of Sheba, I'll have you know!" Naruto remarked, tilting her head in reminder.

The blonde let out a snort, ruffling the teen's hair affectionately before saying "Don't bring that up again. Look, you two are going to be late if you don't set off now."

"Are you denying my title, you old hag-"

"Well, you certainly don't speak like the Queen of Sheba," Tsunade interjected, before striding back into her office and slamming the door shut.

"Queen of Sheba?" Neji inquired, once it was the two of them and they were walking down the hallway to P1 or whatever the hell that is. Let's just say English, she's heading to English. It sounded easier in the blonde's simple mind.

"It's a running inside joke, you wouldn't understand," Naruto answered briefly, dismissing the topic before it could properly start. She didn't want some rich arsehole getting in on the joke and then attempting to use it with every chance they got. They'd utterly fail anyway.

"I see," Neji replied, his brows furrowing in thought before asking "You got into Konoha Academy on a scholarship, didn't you?"

"No, I just thought I'd turn up wearing this uniform for the fun of it," Naruto answered, eyeing the brunette to see if the stick up his arse would dislodge. She could imagine it being rather painful but it would be worthwhile in the long run.

 _Again_ , what was with people asking questions on the obvious? Why bother asking them if it was _obvious_? Urgh god, Naruto was so tempted to whack the brunette around the head but at the mere reminder of 'law' she resisted.

"Ah, sarcasm," Neji said as if he'd just successfully worked out where the missing jig-saw puzzle went.

"Well done," Naruto scoffed, eyeing the hallway ahead of her. Was there an end to this bloody thing?

Turning the corner, Neji disappeared down another hallway which Naruto hadn't noticed. Sighing, Naruto jogged a little to catch up before asking "How long until we get to this bloody lesson? We get a detention if we're late, don't we?"

"Kakashi-sensei is often late." Neji explained "Being on time for his lessons aren't really that important, however you'll only find that with Kakashi-sensei. With all the other teachers, you are required to be there on time. If you fail to do so, then you'll have to face the consequence of a detention."

Naruto applauded Neji on his explanation, answering dryly "Well done, I wouldn't have been able to work that out myself what so ever. I just thought I could be late with every lesson I have and they wouldn't care."

"I do worry for you, Uzumaki-san, especially considering you're here with a scholarship. This Academy doesn't take too lightly to out of line behaviour, so I suggest you take heed of Tsunade-sans warning," Neji eyed the blonde, wondering if any of his explanation had actually sunk in or if he was speaking to air.

"Oh god," Naruto groaned, cupping her cheek as she complained "First the Pink Poodle, then the old hag and now you! What? Do I have a sign that says 'troublemaker' on my forehead-?

Yes. Neji wanted to answer, however decided he wouldn't make an enemy out of the blonde. She was an interesting one so far. This blonde could be what Konoha Academy needed. Someone to brighten this dreary place and bring it back to life once again, like it had once been last year.

Clearing his throat, noticing they'd reached Kakashi's classroom, Neji opened the door before gesturing Naruto to walk in first.

Naruto pulled a face before grabbing the door handle. She nudged the brunette to go first.

Neji's brows furrowed, not quite understanding what the blonde teenager was doing.

"Are you going in or not?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"What? I'm gesturing for you to go in, it's polite," Neji answered, gesturing once again for her to go into the classroom.

"Urgh god, just go in first!"

"Why, shy are we?" Neji taunted, eyeing the blonde with a smirk curling at his lips.

"No you arsehole!" Naruto cursed, pushing the older teens frame "just bloody go in!"

Now that she was actually this close to the older student, she could feel his hair.

God it was soft. What shampoo and conditioner did he use? She'd have to find out at a later date.

It looked like it had been in one of those tresemme adverts she'd see on television.

"What the-? My lesson's down the hallway," the brunette reasoned.

"What? I thought you were going to introduce me to Kakapi or whatever his name is!"

"Kaka _shi_ ," the brunette corrected, before managing to guide the blonde from behind him to be in front of him.

The blonde gawked, flailing in the Hyuga's arm, trying to get away.

Bloody hell did he have a vice like grip.

"Ladies first, I insist."

"Age before beauty," Naruto insisted.

"Shit before the shovel."

"No pain no gain," Naruto chimed, digging her elbow into his rib.

Neji wrapped his arm round her waist and practically began shoving her into the room, all while she squawked "Get off of me! I'm the Queen of Sheba! You do _not_ handle a Queen in such a way! What the-I'm the Queen of Sheba! Stop that! Stop touching me!"

Listening to the blonde's protests, Neji couldn't help but chuckle as he forced her into the classroom. Closing the door behind him, he felt his lips curl into a smirk at the remembrance of the blonde.

She'd be a good thing to Konoha Academy indeed. He just had to make sure she _stayed_ in Konoha Academy. With the tendencies she was showing, Neji would assume she probably didn't want to be here and was a troublemaker on top of that.

* * *

The classroom had roughly twenty students in it.

Meaning there were forty pairs of eyes now staring at Naruto.

Counting the teacher, Kakapi or whatever he's called, that's forty two.

Blushing despite herself, Naruto flicked her hair behind her shoulder, her hand on her hip.

"I'm the Queen of Sheba, I'll have you know," she remarked lamely.

Wow, what a first impression she'd made. Definitely a first impression that will make her well known.

Rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, she asked "No one get it? The joke? Queen of Sheba? Not really a believer? No, no? Okay then…"

Well, this was darn right awkward.

She'd only been in the class for a few seconds too.

"Ah, Miss Uzumaki I presume?" a voice asked, interrupting the awkward silence that had slithered its way into the room along with the blonde.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto back chatted, turning to face the speaker.

Okay, first impression.

Damn. Did the guy use lots of hairspray or was that natural?

He had grey gravity defying hair, sticking upright at a slant. One coal eye could be seen, the other was covered by his hair. His mouth was covered by a black mask. He was wearing a black suit, however had taken off the blazer as it was slightly warm in the room.

Why did Naruto suddenly feel tempted to hum the Pink Panther theme tune?

Dun, duh-dun, dun duh-dun!

Oh man, he could be from one of those Mission Impossible movies! He just needed the sunglasses and hot chick and it could _so_ happen!

"Have you ever been in a Mission Impossible movie?" Naruto asked, excitement bubbling in her stomach at the thought. He'd at least been in one of the movies or was a massive fan. If not, then Naruto had to conclude he was some ninja from one of those anime's, or maybe he was an undercover spy!

If he was…he was doing a pretty shit job at it, Naruto had to admit.

Then again, maybe that's what he wanted people to believe but he was in fact a…Naruto gasped.

A cosplayer! Oh my Queen of Sheba and all those who believe her, how could she not have thought of that! He suited the bill so well!

"No, unfortunately I'm not," the teacher replied with a chuckle, before asking "Uzumaki Naruto, I presume?"

Doing something that looked like a bad attempt at Jazz hands, Naruto replied in a shrill voice "You presume correct!" before striding over to the teacher and asking "I assume you've heard of my work?"

"Erm, no, not really," Kakashi replied, shifting slightly before saying "Well, Miss Uzumaki, now that you've graced us with your presence, how about you share something about yourself?"

Walking to the front of the classroom, knowing all eyes were on her, she asked the teacher "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Oh anything," Kakashi smiled, his eye cupping into a half moon as he plonked down into his seat. "Just make it interesting and worthwhile."

Then, he tugged open a drawer and pulled open a book.

A very familiar orange book.

Naruto's eyes widened. No way.

Not another one. There couldn't be.

Would she ever get away from them?

"Is something the matter, Miss Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked, glancing up from the page he'd been reading.

"Surely you're not allowed to read that book in school."

"You know it?" Kakashi asked as his coal eye widened, sitting up in his chair like a spring board.

"Can't say I've read it," the blonde replied grimly, "I know the author though."

"You _know_ the author?" Kakashi asked in astonishment. It looked like Christmas had come early.

"No." Naruto said rather bluntly.

"What-but I thought you just said-?"

Sarcasm, darling! Honestly.

Naruto rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she turned to the class.

Clearing her throat, the blonde addressed the class.

"Alright, listen up."

The class watched her.

"The name's Naruto. I don't like you and therefore you don't have to like me. If you fool me once, shame on me but if you fool me twice shame on you. In other words, don't get in my way and we don't have a problem, got it?"

No one answered yet it looked like they understood.

"Good," Naruto nodded her head in satisfaction.

Going to sit in an empty seat, she paused in thought. Should she mention it? She cast her eyes around the class; everyone still seemed to have their attention on her.

There was no harm in saying it, she guessed.

"I also despise rich arseholes who think they know everything when they don't. It infuriates me because you think that just because you have your daddy's card and his name that you're unstoppable, like some super hero. Let's face it, shall we?"

She paused for effect before finishing,

"You're all rich arseholes and I'm the Queen of Sheba, so let's get try to get along, ne?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, Naruto's having an eventful morning isn't she?

Her humour will vary and she won't be pulling the whole Queen of Sheba for too long, just so you guys won't get bored with the whole thing, aha!

Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews I'm receiving!

Please keep them coming as they do give me motivation to keep on writing.

Also, in reply to **Philosophical Petunia** :

Thanks for that, I can see where you're coming from, however I'm thinking that in the long run she needs to be rich. Or maybe she's there on a scholarship too? You'll have to find out. As for Jiraiya, well…you'll have to keep reading to find out!

Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows!

If you haven't already, make sure to do them and…

Stay tuned,

 **Honey-Emily98**

 **P.S** Is anyone else having the problem where they can't view their Traffic Graph or it says the views are at zero, when obviously it's not considering the follows and etc? If so, mind sending me a Private Message telling me what you did to fix this? It's happened to my FictionPress account and I sent an email to them, however I have yet to receive a reply. Thanks again!


End file.
